Luigi Mansion: Paranormal Chaos
This is a lucario's production, DONT EDIT without my permission Plot King boo plans to take revenge on luigi by his own this time, no big plans. So he kidnap his brother: Mario, his crush: Daisy,his pet: Polterpup, his mentor: Professor E.Gadd and his best friend: Yoshi, the toad leader: captain toad and also luigi himself. He takes them to his mansion in the paranormal dimension where he resides with some of his allies: hellen gravelly (and her polterkittty), petey piranha, vincent van gore, the brain, boolossus and bowser, which are know as the horrible eight. But luckily for luigi in the paranormal dimension he will find help from two old friends: Morty and Madame Clairvoya who took luigi out from the frame where he was been captive. Characters Playable: *Luigi *Gooigi Supports: *Morty *Madame Clairvoya Horrible eight: *King boo *Boolossus *Bowser *Hellen Gravely *Polterkitty *Petey piranha *Vincent van gore *The brain Others: *Professor E.Gadd *Polterpup *Daisy *Mario *Yoshi *Captain toad Zones at king`s boo mansion Floor -5: burial floor 1. The crypt: the mansion underground graveyard Floor -4: treasure floor 2. Treasure room where mario´s frame is located Floor -3: trap floor 3. Torture chamber 4. Ninja labyrinth: a japanese style maze Floor -2: storage floor 5. Wine cellar 6. Cold storage: a huge artic style storage where you get the ice medal 7. Council room: where the horrible eight meetings take place Floor -1: parkin floor 8. Garage: The mansion underground carport where you can find some mario kart cars such as: boo pipes, piranha pipes, koopa king, ghost ride and trickster Floor 1: ''' '''Outside: North: welcome zone 9. Front lawn: the mansion front yard East: wild zone 10. The bootanic: the mansion garden 11. Treehouse of horror: a small mansion in a huge tree 12. Zoo of the undead: a zoo with ghost animals where polterpup frame is located West: sport zone 13. Sports field: a big field with basketball, golf and tennis courts South: entertainment zone 14. Swimming pool where you get the water medal 15. Climbing mountain: a huge climbing wall 16. Spooky land: a very old amusement park in the backyard where professor E.Gadd´s frame is located Inside: main floor 17.The foyer: the mansion main hall 18.The parlor: the mansion living room 19. Dining room 20. Hell kitchen: the mansion kitchen 21. Laundry room 22. The ballroom: a big dance floor with a stage at the end where the horrible eight are celebrating their sucess on capturing their enemies Floor 2: enterntainment floor 23. Bowling alley 24. Colosseum: a place where ghost fights take place 25. Cinema 26. Sand box: a room with the floor covered in sand and with a huge sand castle that acts like a minor mansion 27. Gym 28. Doll house Floor 3: collection floor 29. Horror museum: King`s boo personal museum where daisy´s frame is located 30. Safari room: a room with a collection of animals heads, also the place where yoshi´s frame is located 31. Library Floor 4: suites floor 32. Hellen suite 33. Closet: a magic wardrobe that lead to another world 34. Upside down suite 35. Royal suit: King`s boo bedroom where luigis frame was located Floor 5: ''' 36.Observatory 37. Attic: Where captain toad frame is located '''38. The roof: the ceiling of the mansion where the last boss battle takes place Enemies Returning: #Gold ghost #Bat #Spider #Crow #Mice #Snake #Ceiling surprise #Garbage can ghost #Grabbing ghost #Mr bones #Spark #Waiter #Flytrap #Creeper #Fuzzball #Hammer #Mummie #Statue armor ghost #Gobber #Trappers #Goob #Oozers #Bowling ghost #Purple spirit ball New: #broozer #fishing boo #ehl #mr I #mad piano #bookend #splunkin #polterpiranha #invisighoul #zombie #walking tree #terrible portrait #lantern ghost #masked ghoul #mattermouth Types of boo`s: #boo #bomb boo #red boo #tail boo #gold boo #boo balloon #peepa #octoboo #spooky speedster #mini boos #eerie #terekuribo Bosses * The crypt: #Bogmire #Dry bowser * Treasure room: A dragon ghost * Torture chamber: The executioner * Ninja labyrinth: Samurai ghost * Wine cellar: Sommelier ghost * Cold storage: Skimal ghosts that looks like ice climbers * Council room: none * Garage: none * Front lawn: none * The bootanic: Petey piranha * Treehouse of horror: Hatbox ghost * Zoo of the undead: Phantom kong * Sports field: #Michael Boordan #Tiger Spooks #Roger Specteder * Swimming pool: none * Climbing mountain: Yeti ghost * Spooky land: #Old iron face #Electric possesor: a green ghost that posses a giant robotic clown #Polterkitty #Frankencreeper #Alligheistl: an alligator ghost #Cotton candy monster *The foyer: none *The parlor: none * Dining room: none * Hell kitchen: Gourmet ghost * Laundry room: Bubble monster * The ballroom: Zenny: a white buffoon ghost * Bowling alley: none * Colosseum: ghost lions and spectracus * Cinema: A samara like ghost * Sand box: Sand king * Gym: none * Doll house: Doll ghost * Horror museum: Vincent van gore * Safari room: A hunter ghost that want to add luigi to his head collection * Library: Shhhhh: a bibliotecary ghost * Hellen suite: Hellen Gravely * Closet: Ice queen ghost * Upside down suite: Boosette * Royal suit: Boolossus *Observatory: The brain * Attic: Giant spider *''' '''The roof: King boo Items *money *virtual boo *poltergust 4000 (Luigi`s kart) *poltergust G-ultra (can vacuum, blow, has a burst option, storage gooigi, trow water, fire or ice and gets powerful when connected to electricity) *strobulb *suction shot *dark-light device Sequel Luigi mansion: journey of the seven seas is the direct sequel Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Luigi's Mansion (series)